Guder 'Brann (Aura)
Description The aura is one of growth, nurturing itself, it's wielder, and those around them. The aura itself is typically passed through fire type bloodlines, and will only rarely occur outside of those bloodlines, though they then begin another. Start: Dull, white flames burn behind the wielder's eyes, and 1 small colored fire ball circle them. Level 4: The eye fire has grown brighter, and an additional fireball has joined the first. Level 8: The inner fire now cleans brightly, and a third fireball has appeared. Level 12: The fire no longer burns only in the eyes, surrounding the whole body, though the fire has dimmed, now barely as bright as a candle, there are now four fireballs. Level 16: The flames are campfire bright, and there are five fireballs. Level 20: The fire is now as bright as a strong flashlight, illuminating an area around them, and there are now six fireballs surrounding the wielder. History The first wielders of this aura were a small group of purist Ninetales, all but a few of which long since dead, those that remain hide themselves away, only coming out of hiding to talk to their children/grandchildren or judge their mate. Due to how selective these first few wielders were about who their descendants had anything to do with, for many years the aura was exceedingly rare, but as other bloodlines developed the aura, it began to spread, and, while still rare to today, isn't unheard of, especially in Phericia, where the first clan was. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Aura Level 1: Soul Fire (passive): The aura wielder may link permanently with one other person, granting both of them with a 10% bonus to all stats when fighting alongside each other. The number of people that maybe linked with, increase by one at aura levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20. In addition, linked allies are protected from being burned. In battle, these effects are represented by the user's fireballs leaving to instead circle the linked ally, their fire changing to the eye color of whoever they attach to. * Aura Level 4: Fire's Fury: Boosts allies Attack and Spec. Attack by 2 stages. Cannot be taken with Fire Storm or Armor of Flame * Aura Level 4: Fire Storm: Boosts allies Speed by 2 stages. Cannot be taken with Fire's Fury or Armor of Flame * Aura Level 4: Armor of Flame: Boosts allies Defense and Special Defense by 2 stages. Cannot be taken with Fire's Fury or Fire Storm * Aura Level 7: Weakening Flames: Lowers enemies Attack and Spec. Attack by 2 stages. Cannot be taken with Slow Burn or Cursed Flames * Aura Level 7: Slow Burn: Lower's enemies Speed by 2 Stages. Cannot be taken with Weakening Flames or Cursed Flames * Aura Level 7: Cursed Flames: Lowers enemies Defense and Spec. Def by 2 stages. Cannot be taken with Weakening Flames or Slow Burn * Aura Level 10: Healing Corona: Heals all allies by 15% max health. * Aura Level 13: Fire's Balance: Evens out linked allies,and their own, health, taking some the healthiest to heal the weakest, equalizing their health. * Aura Level 16: Fire's Reflection: Any Status moves used are bounced back at the enemy and positive effectives are reversed, for 5 turns. Only usable twice a battle. * Aura Level 20: Fire's Protection: User loses 20% of their health, and all linked allies get a 2 stage boost to Defense and Spec. Defense and are protected from attacks this turn. Only usable once a battle. Aura Overflare Fire's Glory: Health has to be over 25%. User immediately faints, releasing a blinding flash, healing all allies by the same amount lost, boosting all linked allies stats (not acc/eva) by 1 stage, and lowering the foes accuracy by 1 stage per linked ally effected. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura